The Broken Miko
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: The final battle was fought and Inuyasha comes after Kagome. She falls down the well. Guess what happenes next? Joker/Kagome/Dagger threesome pairing.
1. Prologue

_**Hi. This is just another one of the stories that I came up with after reading the Kuroshitsuji series. I hope that you readers like this. Most of my fan fictions have been crossovers but I really do hope that you enjoy this one as well as the others that I have written. If you are a new reader of my stories then I hope that if you enjoy this one then you will enjoy the others that I have written. Good day to you all and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting portrayed in this story. I own only the plot and the scenarios.**_

Prologue

They found me when I called for help.

They comforted me when, every night, I would wake up screaming from a nightmare.

They fixed me when no one ever tried to before.

They were my new family.

The only family that I really needed all along.

They were my best friends, lovers, brothers and sisters.

They meant everything to me and accepted me when others shunned me for being myself.

Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, the Twins and all of the rest of the main performers in the Noah's Ark circus were the only ones I could trust.

The only ones that I could really count on to help me get back on my feet and through the day.

_They_ were my family.

~Joker never made it as a wise man~

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have had this story in my head ever since I started to read the Kuroshitsuji series and got to the part with Joker and the Noah's Ark troupe. I hope you enjoyed this and that you will read the next chapter that I have for you. Thank you for reading. I surely hope that you will review and give me your thoughts/ opinions concerning how good or bad I did. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers. Sorry for the short chapter. I would just like to inform everyone that the prologue was a prologue and not a summary. I would also like to say thank you for all the alerts and favorites that I got for this story so far and hope that you can enjoy this chapter too.**_

Chapter One

I was running through the forest, Inuyasha's forest, towards the well.

Naraku had been defeated, but not without a price.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had perished.

The jewel was finally put back together and completed, but there was just one problem.

Kikyo.

She was still "alive" and had convinced Inuyasha to do something.

She had told him that they would always be together if he killed Kagome and made a wish on the jewel for her to be whole again and they could be mated.

Inuyasha had agreed that that was what needed to be done.

So here we come to the present.

Him, chasing an injured Kagome through the forest, to the well.

But she still had the jewel.

He knew that if she made it to the well, she would disappear down it and with the jewel, she would permanently close the well and the portal to the future forever.

He had to get the jewel so that he could bring his beloved back.

They needed Kagome so that Kikyo could come back to flesh and bones, instead of clay and dust.

Just then Kagome reached the well and had swung one leg over the rim.

In a last ditch effort to stop her, he struck out, intending to grab her, only to knock her off and into the well.

"NOOOO! This cant be happening!" Inuyasha shouted.

~Joker couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing~

As she fell, all she could think about was what would happen to her brother, mother and her dear, sweet grandfather?

What would happen if Inuyasha got through, and went looking for her?

Just as she thought this, a bright flash of blue, green light appeared and, floating in front of her was Midoriko.

"Child. You will not be going back to that place you called home." She said.

"Why? That _is_ my home. It's been my home ever since I was a baby. How could that not be my home?" Kagome asked in disbelief and confusion.

She knew this was a great woman, but what was she talking about?

"You were taken from your real home and placed in another. You have a younger brother in that home, of who you are three years older." Midoriko explained.

"I will not, however, send you strait there. He has been through much pain in his young life and thinks you dead. I will release your memories that have been sealed away. They are not all pleasant though, and I hope you can accept them. You will both meet again soon, but not as soon as you would probably like. I will send you to the well in your true time. There will be people there that can help you. Now I will leave you, but I will see you again when you most need me." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Oh! One more thing. Beware the one who calls himself Doc."

And with that little warning that made no since to her whatsoever, she turned and disappeared.

~Joker's tired of living like a blind man~

**Thank you for reading this first chapter.**

**I know the explanation is a long one, but I hope that it was good enough for you to want to read more. **

**Once again, I ask that you review so that I can use your comments to better my writing.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter that I will be posting later in the week.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this story. Here is the next chapter!**

**None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong solely to the authors that created them. I really don't want to have to write this for every chapter, so this disclaimer stands for all chapters that will come in the future. Please don't sue me. I have no money.**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome jolted back to consciousness as soon as she hit the bottom of the well…

Hard.

"Omph!" was the sound she made as all of the air in her lungs was forced from her body.

"Ugh! Why is this stuff always happening? Seriously! I think I may be Kami- samas' favorite plaything. Great! Now I'm talking to myself as well!"

She sat up and glanced up at the sky that was showing through the top of the well.

She knew everything Midoriko said was true.

She pictured a small boy in her mind that had hair so black it was blue, and sapphire blue eyes that were exactly like her own.

They had both gotten their coloring from their father, but Ciel had gotten his health from their mother.

He was always a sickly child, but we had loved them no less for it.

Kagome stood up and then cried out in pain.

It felt like she was being ripped open by Inuyasha's claws again.

She looked down and sighed.

"Really." She thought, "I have to be more careful next time." Just as she blacked out.

~Joker is sick of sight without a sense of feeling~

**Joker POV**

Me 'n my troupe was just settling down for the evenin' meal when I heard someone groanin'.

"Beast, D'ye hear that?" I asked her.

She gave me a look that said that I'd better get me head checked.

I looked around at the others and the only one who noticed was Dagger.

"Big brother Joker. Wot is the matter with ye?" He asked me.

"I thought I heard someone moanin' and a groanin', but no one else has heard it. I know I heard somethin'." I replied.

I was just starting to think that it was just the wind, when I heard it again.

"I hear it big brother, I hear it!" Dagger whisper shouted to me.

As the moaning got louder, we jumped up and ran as fast as we could in the direction it was coming from.

The sounds lead us to a well set just inside the edge of the forest that the circus was camping by.

"Let me go first big brother. I'll tell you what I see. Maybe it's just a stray animal." Dagger told me and took a peek inside the well.

I heard him gasp and so I went over to him. Wot's the matter? Can you see wot it is or not?" I asked him.

Dagger POV

"Big brother, come over here and see for yerself." I told him.

As he walked over to me to find out what exactly I was looking at, I moved out of the way so that he could see down the well better.

"Wha-a! What is that down there?" Big brother exclaimed.

It moaned again and shifted positions onto its back.

It was a girl, no older than 17 years old and it looked like she was badly injured.

"Go and get Jumbo and some ropes. Notify Doc and tell him he has a new patient and to be ready when we get back." Big brother told me and I rushed off to tell everyone the plan.

~Joker says it's not like you to say you're sorry~

**Thank you all for once again reading (and hopefully enjoying) another chapter of "The Broken Miko." It starts out kind of dark, but will get better in the later chapters. Please review and I will hopefully be able to post another chapter of this story soon. I would also like to say that hopefully I can update more often on all of my stories and I will try my best to make that happen. Thank you and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! **

**I would just like to give a cookie to everyone who reviewed, like, and/or followed.**

**Here is the next chapter of the Broken Miko.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter Three

While Joker was watching over the injured person, Dagger was racing back to camp to do what Joker had bid him to do.

He raced to Jumbo's tent and told him that they needed rope and that Joker was waiting for him.

Dagger gave him directions to the well and then raced off once more.

This time he was headed towards where Doc's tent was.

On the way there, he bumped into Snake.

"Snake! Can you go help Joker and Jumbo to get the person out of the well? I think she's badly hurt! I have to go find Doc so he can take a look at her right away." Dagger told him.

"Where are they? Asks Goeth." Snake says.

Dagger gave him the directions and Snake and his many…

Um…

Snake friends, made their way towards where Joker, the person in the well, and Jumbo were.

Dagger slipped and slid all the way to the medical tent.

"Doc! Doc! We need you! You need to be ready!" Dagger shouted as he entered the tent.

"Calm down Dagger and explain to me slowly why I need to be ready." Doc said to him.

"There is someone down the well at the edge of the woods! They're bloody and they need help!" Dagger told Doc excitedly.

Dagger just wanted to help with the person down the well and find out who she is.

"Ok. You go and guide them _carefully _back here." Doc told Dagger and off he went.

When he got back to the well, Jumbo was climbing out with the person strapped to his back securely.

As Jumbo deftly slips out of the well, both Joker _and_ Dagger caught a glimpse of pitch black hair matted under blood and grime.

Ruby red lips clinched in pain and a weird outfit drenched in blood.

Hers, they assumed.

And maybe of her attackers.

"Jumbo, hand her over t'me an' go help Doc get the room ready for 'er. Please?" Joker asked Jumbo.

Even though Dagger really wanted to oppose Joker, he was his big brother and so he knew he couldn't without drawing major attention upon himself.

Joker POV

Jumbo handed the (now apparent) girl over to me and it surprised me with exactly how light she was in my arms.

Jumbo started off before everyone could crowd around me and the injured person.

"Where do ya think she came from?"

"Who d'ya thinks she is?"

"What weird clothes is she wearing?"

"Why was she in the well?"

"How did she get there?"

"Is she even alive?"

"Is it a he or a she?"

Were the questions that the troupe started asking me.

"I don't know. I just found her. She wasn't even awake when Dagger n' me found her. All we heard was her whimpering and groanin'." I told them, and began walking towards the camp.

~Joker was waiting on a different story~

They reached the camp and made their way toward the tent where Jumbo and Doc were seen.

As Joker pulled ahead of the group, Doc saw the person covered in blood and rushed his wheelchair inside the tent and immediately got his medical supplies ready for the patient.

Jumbo held the tent flap open and Joker walked over to the ready bed and laid her gently upon the sheets and the mattress.

Doc moved all of the people, but for Dagger and Joker, out of the medical tent, and started to remove the young person's clothes.

As Doc got to her back, he looked at Dagger and said, "Help me turn her over please. I need to take her top off and look at her back."

Dagger complied while blushing heavily at the sight before him.

The person was definitely a girl, and now obviously well endowed.

Doc POV

I had to get a wet cloth to help get her shirt away from the wounds on her back.

The blood had dried and so her shirt was sticking to the wounds and wasn't good for her health.

As I was slowly peeling her top away, her wounds had begun to reopen and it looked like she was clawed by a big cat or something like a bear.

What I saw horrified me and I had to turn away for a moment.

I must admit, it takes a lot to horrify me, what with what I do to children in my free time.

"Joker. Come here and take a gander at this!"

I pointed to a large-ish pink glowy thing that I could see just under the flesh on the top of her hip.

"Wha? Wot do ye think tha' is Doc? It doesn't look very normal." Joker said to me.

"Well… let us leave it there for now and ask her what it is when she wakes up." I tell him.

If it is important for her to keep living, then I won't mess with it.

~This time Joker is mistaken~

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I hope that I can get it to where Kagome wakes up next chapter and hopefully we can get this story GOING!**

**Any who!**

**Please review.  
>I love them and I really want to know what ya'll are thinkin' 'bout my story so far.<strong>

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter. **

**I am giving everyone an extra chapter today.**

**DID I SURPRISE YOU!**

**On with the story now.**

Chapter Four

Joker POV

The girl, (for she was a girl, and not quite a woman), groaned and shifted her body.

Then let out a very quiet whimper/sob and opened her eyes.

Kagome POV (It's been a long time, hasn't it?)

When the clutches of unconsciousness finally let me escape, all I felt was pain.

I groaned and tried to move, but I almost lost my mind from the pain.

I half whimpered/ half sobbed.

It took a little while, but I could finally manage to open my eyes.

I realized that I was on my stomach and my face was against the wall of what seemed to be a tent because of the look and feel of the fabric.

"Are ye awake girlie?" Asked a man's voice.

I groaned again and turned my face towards the voice's location.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

There was so much pain.

Why was there so much pain when there wasn't any before?

"JOKER! DAGGER!" Shouted the man.

"The girlie's awake!" he continued excitedly.

Two more men entered my field of vision.

Dagger POV

I heard Docs' shout about the girl being awake and went to see how she was fairing.

When I got there, what I saw wasn't pretty.

Slash marks all over her back, like someone or something had taken claws or some sort of blade to her.

Then my gaze made its way to her face and I was stunned.

She had the most beautiful pink lips.

The cutest little nose and then my eyes met hers and I was floored.

Her eyes were such a startlingly, glorious shade of blue.

Her face was so elf-like, it made me breathless.

All of a sudden, the girl shifted again and looked like she was trying to roll over.

Joker moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

He bent down to her eye level to speak more easily.

"Hold still girlie. You're injured pretty badly." He told her.

She looked apprehensive for a little while and then slightly moved her head in a nod.

Then she looked at Joker and me.

She got a look of wonderment in her eyes and stared at us both until I started to fidget, uncomfortable with her staring at me for so long.

She turned her eyes back to Doc and winced a little as he poked and prodded at her.

"D'ya knows what did this to ya girlie?" He asked her when he got done.

She nodded her head after a short pause.

"Where am I? And who are all of you?" She asked in a hesitance voice.

Her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her was.

Clear and sharp with only a small hint of some foreign accent, maybe Chinese or Japanese.

"My name is Doc. They there are Joker, Dagger, Jumbo and Beast and you are inside the medical tent for the Noah's Ark Circus. Who might you be and how did you get down that well we found you in?" He asked.

She looked at him warily and then cleared her face of any expression.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you any time soon. Maybe with time, but not right yet. I'm sorry." She told them emotionlessly.

"I'm not so sure you'd believe me if I told you anyway." She continued.

Beast scoffed at her.

"Of course not." Beast said scornfully.

"I'm not answering to you and if Joker or Doc has anything negative to say about my decision, they need to speak up for themselves. I don't think you are their voice since I heard them talk to me already." The injured girl said.

Big Sis didn't like that too much, glared at her and stormed out.

"Beast really didn't like that girlie. She and you won't really have a good relationship. I must admit though, that she deserved it." Doc said.

"Will you really tell us nothing about you though? No family information so that we can let them know that you are all right or anything?" He continued softly.

"What would you do _if _I told you exactly who I am? _Would_ you _really_ try to help me? Kick me out? What would you do?" The girl asked us in a distrusting tone.

"No miss. We could never do that. We were the ones that found you, and until you get better, you can stay here as long as you want." Joker told her.

It was the first time he had spoken since the young miss had woken up.

"Will you at least tell us your name so that we can know what to call you by?" Doc asked her.

She was reluctant.

You could tell that from the look in her eyes.

She thought for a long while, and then she nodded her head, like she was agreeing to something that she was discussing in her head.

She had made a decision.

"Fine. My name is Kagome Phantomhive-Higurashi-Taisho." She told us matter-of-factly.

As I heard her name, I was shocked.

Could she be of any relation to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive?

The young Lord who we are supposed to kidnap?

I looked over at Joker and saw that he was just as stunned as I was.

Then he went to say something to her.

Kagome POV

They all looked shocked at the name I had given them.

I knew my _real_ family are nobles, but are they really _that _well known?

I watched as the blond and black haired boy, (that I now know as Dagger,) thought for a moment.

I could practically hear the questions running through his mind in that moment of complete silence.

Then he turned to face the orange haired man named Joker and watched him.

The man stared off into space for a moment and then turned his gaze to me.

He opened his mouth to speak…

But the man named Doc interrupted him.

"Now, now. No more questions for the patient. She is seriously injured and needs to rest. Come back tomorrow and see how she is doing." He told them and ushered them roughly out of the tent.

Doc turned back to her with, what she thought was a nice grin, and came towards her.

She scrambled back away from him and the searing pain in her back reminded her she really shouldn't have done that.

"Please don't move girlie. You will only hurt your-self more. Now lay back down and I will treat and clean your wounds. Then you can sleep. Ok?" He told her.

She stared into his eyes, and even though Midoriko had told her not to trust this man, she couldn't find any bad intentions in his eyes…

For the moment at least.

Kagome slowly nodded her head without a peep of noise and lay back down on the cot that she was on.

Doc treated and bandaged her wounds and gave her a cup filled with some sort of strange liquid.

She looked at him warily until he gave up and told her it would help her sleep without pain.

Kagome looked down at the cup and sniffed the contents delicately.

She didn't find anything wrong with it so she upended the cup and handed it back to him before she lay back down and finally went to sleep.

~For handing you a heart worth breaking~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~And I've been wrong, I've been down~

When Kagome next woke, she found she was alone in the medical tent.

She was groggy and she was in pain all over.

"W-what!?" She exclaimed.

She winced as her throat was scratched from the inside.

"W-water. I n-n-need w-w-water." She mumbled.

A movement from the corner of her eye caused her to look in that direction.

"Uhg!" She groaned in pain again.

The figure moved over to her and knelt down by her head.

It was the red haired man from the time before.

"'Ello? Are you okay? Here, here's some water. Drink it slowly or you'll sicken yerself. You haven't been able to eat nor drink anything because you haven't been awake for three days." He told her.

She was numb inside.

Seeing him reminded her of Shippo and how she would never get to see him again.

She gently and weakly took hold of the wooden cup and started to sip at the cool liquid mechanically.

When she was done, he took the empty cup from her and placed it to the side.

"Now that it is a bit easier for you to talk, I have some questions for you." He said sternly.

She stared at him for a while, and then nodded her head slowly in acceptance.

"Who _are_ you? We never heard of Earl Phantomhive having more than one child. How can you be a Phantomhive? How did you end up in that well?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and her eyes made a chill go down his spine.

"I was kidnapped when I was young. I don't know how I got in the well. I just woke up there. My brother was kept a secret until he was strong enough to go to social functions with father." She responded flatly.

He could only stare at her in wonder and pity.

No emotion at all was in her voice or face.

Her eyes were cold and seemed to pierce him to his soul.

This situation would be awkward and problematic.

The orders from The Baron were ones that would be extremely hard to follow with her in their midst.

Beast was pushing to get rid of her, but Dagger and Doll were saying that she could be helpful in their mission.

It was difficult to find out what to do and Joker was leaning towards keeping her as well.

"Go back to sleep and rest some more. You need to heal. We can talk some more later." He told her and got up and left her on her own.

Kagome was still in pain and she wanted to sleep it away.

She knew that the next time she awoke she would be interrogated more thoroughly and she would need all her energy to put up with the questions.

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Been to the bottom of every bottle~

The revelations were troubling.

The mission to kidnap the Earl would only be more complicated than it already was.

On one hand, if they were to get rid of Miss Phantomhive, their job would be that much easier.

If they kept her though, she might put up a fight or help them in order to be able to see her younger sibling again.

Plus the fact that BOTH he himself and Dagger have some sort of fascination with the slip of a girl.

The hard thing was figuring out what exactly it was to do.

"Big Brother. How is she? Did you get anything out of her? Is she alright?" Dagger begged him.

"Can we keep her?" Dagger asked.

"I don't know Dagger. I just don't really know. There is something intriguing about her, but also something broken. We will have to wait until she is at least partly healed. She is still too weak to really do anything. She did wake briefly, but she was extremely weak. Don't disturb her under ANY circumstances. She needs her rest. Only Doc and I will be able to see her until she is fully healed." Joker told Dagger sternly.

Dagger looked disappointed.

"Okay Big Brother. Please let me know when it is okay to see her." He said dejectedly.

He walked away in the direction of his tent and Joker watched as he disappeared inside of it.

Waiting for the girl to heal was going to be a long process.

What Joker hadn't told Dagger was what he had seen in her eyes.

The emptiness and pain that didn't come fully from her outer wounds.

Something inside of her had broken and it would be a long time for her to heal from it.

Worst of all was the fact that Joker knew exactly what that feeling was like.

He had seen that look in his own eyes from the time that he had been cast aside and beaten and scorned because of his disfigurement.

He also knew that all of them at some point or another had had that look and with the help of everyone there, they had made it through.

Joker only hoped that he could help her that way as well.

While thinking, he had come to the decision to keep the girl.

Something about her made him want to help and protect her.

To, dare he think it, love her.

He would have to keep an eye on the others to make sure that she wasn't harmed despite what he would tell the others.

Decisions made, Joker made his way to his tent and went inside with a smile on his lips.

**Sorry for the long wait readers of mine!**

**So much had been going on in my life and I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner.**

**I will be updating more often though as I have made myself a plan of "attack" so to say.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**More excitement in the next chapter!**

**See you then!**


End file.
